


I Have A Girlfriend

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger - Freeform, F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius





	

The both of them was invited to a party at the Zabini's. It was some where between 10pm and 1am in the morning when Hermione felt tired, she had told Draco and she apparated home, to their manor.

She had been waiting up all night for him to get home, he'd told her he would be out late but that's all. She don't know where he is, what he's doing, who he's with. It was safe to say she was getting more and more annoyed as the night went on.

And then she had heard the door open and slam shut, "shh," Draco whispered, not so silent making her wonder if he'd come in with someone or if he was just talking to the door. Eventually he arrived in the bedroom, opening the door and instantly falling to the floor, with a thud as if he had tripped onto something.

"Draco!" She cried, quickly jumping up from the bed and rushing to see if he was okay.

He just laid on the floor, erupting into a fit of giggles. Then it finally became obvious to her, to why he was shushing the door loudly.

"Draco, are you drunk?"

He just laughed louder, wiggling on the ground like a child when she went to touch him. Hermione let out a groan, he'd been drunk around her before but he'd never behaved this childish around her and it was getting on her very last nerve.

Her nerve had already been worn out because she had spent half the night panicking over him, he could have at least texted her with the phone he bought last month, once or twice to let her know he was okay.

"Draco, will you get up for bloody sake!" She hissed, stepping away from him so he had room to stumble his way back onto two feet.

He looked up at her after hearing her tone of voice and pouted, "Are you mad at me?"

Damn him, she thought. He was giving her the puppy face and considering his normal face was a weakness for her, she felt her aggravation lifting when she saw him being adorable.

"Yes," she quickly said, crossing her arms defensively over her clothed covered white and blue striped pyjamas chest, as she though that would her protect from his charms.

He let out a sad sigh, "I'm sorry, I'll just go to bed. Will you be less mad if I go to bed?" He looked up at her with wide blue eyes, reminding her of a lost child.

"Yes." She repeated, confirming his thoughts.

He lifted himself up and crawled over to the bed, throwing his body onto the covers and curling up into a ball.

"Night night." He yawned.

She rolled her eyes, "You can't go to bed wearing your suit, Draco." She moved over towards him and began to unbutton his suit top.

His hands shot out and his eyes once again grew wide, this time in alarm. "You can't do that, I have a girlfriend, I love my girlfriend!" He cried, shoving her hands away and scooting far away as he can to the head board from her.

Again, she couldn't help but roll her eyes, he really was drunk.

"Draco," Hermione giggled, "I am your girlfriend."

He looked at her, eyes trying to focus as best they could on her face. "Oh yeah, Hi, Hermione."

Finally he let her come close to him to strip him out of his clothes, but that's all she could manage seeing as he was drunk and heavy to move around herself.

She left him in his boxers and got into bed, Draco quickly wrapped himself around her, giving a sloppy kiss to her neck which made Hermione squirm and laugh. "I love you," he slurred from both sleepiness and drunkness.


End file.
